No Estás Sola, Me Tienes A Mi
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Es el gran día de la boda del Sexto Hokage y la Heredera Hyuga, todos se encuentran muy felices por esta unió, o casi todos/-Sabes, desde que empezó a salir con mi hermana le juego todo tipo de bromas… crees que esta sea la suprema?.../-Bueno, nos conocimos por ello, así que te apoyare, pero… / Es muy leve la partee NaruHina ya que la pareja principal es KXH.


**Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo solo soy dueña de esta locura.**

Este FF, ya lo había publicado en mi anterior cuenta, fue mi primer KonohamaruXHanabi, así que puede que a alguno le suene familiar.

La primera publicación de fue 13/12/13

Espero que sea de su agrado.

(Narrador

-Dialogo

-"Pensamientos")

* * *

_**"No Estás Sola...Me Tienes A Mi"**_

Ere un día muy importante para la aldea ya que, ese día se celebraba la boda del imperativo sexto Hokage y la heredera Hyuuga, todos estaban felices, por la unión de esos dos, eran una pareja completamente opuesta, pero realmente se aman y la mayoría lo sabía, aun así avía una persona que no le agradaba mucho la idea.

Se encontraban a unos cuantos minutos de iniciar la ceremonia, el rubio estaba muy nervioso, paseando de un lado a otro, la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban ya en sus lugares, pronto Naruto tendría que ir a esperar al altar la entrada de su amada, cuando se sorprende al ver que la chica se acercaba a él, en su rostro se notaba preocupación.

-Hina…se supone que los novios no se deben de ver antes…

La chica ignoro los reclamos de su futuro esposo, interrumpiéndolo, su tono de voz era de angustia.

-Naruto-kun…

-Que sucede, Hina-chan?-El rubio se preocupó al ver a la oji-perla así. La toma de la mano, demostrándole apoyo.

-Es Hanabi, no la encuentro…

-Entiendo, iré a buscarla…

Casual mente, Konohamaru escucho la pequeña conversación de esos dos, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Naruto-nichan, Hina-chan yo iré a buscar a Hanabi… no se preocupen la traeré devuelta.

Y sin más salió corriendo, dejando a la parejita.

-Tranquila Hina, llegaran a tiempo…

El pequeño Sarutobi, corría lo más rápido que podía y que le permitía ese estúpido traje incomodo, brincando entre los techos de las casa.

Hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, rodeado de muchas flores, árboles se podía sentir una gran tranquilidad en ese lugar, a orillas se podía notar a una chica, castaña con un vestido de color entre verde y azul, sus zapatillas estaba a un lado de ella, tenía los pies en el lago, mirando al cielo como si fuese lo más importante, sin darse cuenta del chico que la observaba.

Se acercó con sumo cuidado, quitándose los zapatos, calcetas y doblando un poco su pantalón, termino sentándose al lado de la chica poniendo igual que ella sus pies en el lago, ella simplemente lo ignoro.

Se rasco la cabeza no sabía exactamente como empezar la conversación, miraba de un lado a otros, como si pudiera encontrar la respuesta en algún lado, y algo así sucedió vio una pequeña florecilla blanca con cuidado la arranco y la puso enfrente de la chica.

Hanabi tardo un poco en reaccionar, dudaba si tomarla o no, final mente la tomo se quedó observándola y se formó una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

-Je sabes, Hina está muy preocupada y estoy seguro que Naruto-nichan no tardara en mandar a todo un escuadrón para buscarte… tal vez suspendan la…

Sin prestar atención a lo que el chico empezó a decir, abruptamente lo interrumpió.-Sabes, desde que empezó a salir con mi hermana le juego todo tipo de bromas… crees que esta sea la suprema?...-No tenía expresión alguna en su mirada, su voz era melancólica.

-Bueno, nos conocimos por ello, así que te apoyare, pero…-En su rostro se formaba una sonrisa coqueta.

-No soy tan cruel, sé que mi hermana será feliz a lado de ese idiota…-Respira profundamente, la castaña, mirando fijamente la florecilla que tenía entre sus manos - solo tal vez lo admito estoy celosa de él, por ello lo he hecho sufrir, para que se alejara, baya que aguanta y ni se lo dice a Hina-neesan.

-Jejeje, si…-La mira con una amplia sonrisa recordando alguna de las barias bromas que le han jugado al rubio.

-Pero no quiero quedarme sola… y quiero que Nee-san, sea feliz, se lo merece ella siempre cuido de mí.

-No estás sola Hanabi…

El tono de voz de la ojiperla era nostálgico.

-Yo ni siquiera conocí a mi madre, perdí a mi padre a Neji en la guerra, solo tengo a Hina, ella es lo único que me queda, ya no tendrá tiempo, se ira a vivir con ese, ese, ese tonto y…

Konohamaru se levanta, poniéndose enfrente de la castaña, la toma de las manos para que se levante quedando frente a frente, sin soltar sus manos.

-Te entiendo, también tengo miedo, Naruto para mí es como un hermano, no mejor dicho es mi hermano, sé que ya tiene bastantes responsabilidades y ahora más que inicia su propia familia, pero ten por seguro que no alejara a Hina de ti, y si fuese así te aseguro que se las verá con migo, no permitiré que nadie te haga sufrir…-Suelta una de las manos de la chica para acariciarle la mejilla- Recuerda esto, no estás sola y nunca lo estarás, siempre me tendrás a mí.

Hanabia, se sorprende de la acción del chico y de sus palabras, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que soltó una pequeña risilla al ver el sonrojo en el chico.

-Qui, quieras o, o, o no…-Se empezó a rascar la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la chica.

Hanabi, rodio el cuello del chico, con sus brazos, tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para logras depositar un tierno besos en los labios del chico, fue tan breve que Konohamaru no tuvo tiempo de responderlo, el pobre se puso como un tomate.

-Si quiero, eres mi mejor ami...

Antes que terminada la palabra el chico se armó de valor-¡No!, yo, yo no quiero si-simplemente ser tu amigo, yo, yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado, para cuidarte, protegerte… y sobre todo…-La mira directo a los ojos con un poco de sonrojo, pasa algo de saliva-¡ AMARTE!.

Antes que la chica digiera algo, se inclinó un poco para darle otro beso, ella se sorprendió de la acción sin darle tiempo de responder, se separó de ella, a hora la que estaba sonrojada era ella.

-¿Verdad que se siente feo que te emocionen?

La Hyuga simplemente sonrió.

-Hum…-Sacándole la lengua.

-Jejeje… Sé que tu clan es muy tradicional y todo eso y solo para estar seguro… Hanabia Hyuga, ¿quieres ser mi novia?...

-Jajaja, creí que avaí quedado más que claro y ya no somos unos chiquillos… si, si quiero.

En el Sarutobia había una amplia sonrisa, se acercó más a la castaña la tomo de la cintura, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, ambos se fueron acercando lentamente a los labios del otro hasta que por fin se juntaron en un puro y casto beso, en ese momento no importaba nada más que ellos dos.

Se separa un poco, sin deshacer el abrazo, mirándose directo a los ojos.

-Je, ¿así que solo te has puesto un traje para hacerme ese pregunta?…

-¿Y tú solo te has puesto ese vestido para responderme?...

Era verdad, ninguno de los dos traía sus ropas habituales, estaba bastantes arreglados como para una…

Los dos chico gritaron al unisón, al regresar al mundo real y recordar que pronto iniciaría la ceremonia más esperado por la aldea y las cinco naciones -¡LA BODA!

Ambos, tomaron sus zapatos y salieron corriendo en dirección hacia donde se realizaría, si es que no la han cancelado.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Este FF fue un premio para Hinata12Hyuga.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
